Too Much, Too Soon
by myluckynumberis4
Summary: A Wemma fanfic; 5 chapters. Emma discovers she is pregnant after having sex with Will after he won Nationals and doesn't know what to do or how to tell Will.
1. Positive

Will pulled the car into the parking lot, smiling at the Glee kids who stood by the doors to the main entrance.

"Hey, Mr Schue, Miss P!" they called as we got out of the car. I smiled at them, taking hold of Will's hand. 'I'm so lucky to have such a great fiance. He's so good with the kids, too. One day...' I thought.

"Do you know what I love the most about living with you?" he asked, letting go of my hand and putting his arm round my waist instead.

"Um..." I said, pretending to think. "Having someone to remind you to make your side of the bed?" I laughed, as he gently tried to trip me up.

"Hey! I'm not that bad anymore! No, what I love the most is walking into school with you, every morning, showing everyone else how much I love my beautiful fiance," he said, kissing my lips infront of everyone.

"Will! Not here! Everyone will see!" I said, laughing as he continued to kiss me in the busy corridor. I tried wiggling away from him and accidentally bumped into Principle Figgins as he was coming out of his office.

"Miss Pillsbury, Mr Schuester! I hope you know that these shenanagons are not acceptable in a public school! Think of the children; you should be setting an example!" Will and I couldn't keep hold of our laughter. I had to bite the insides of my cheeks and I could see Will's shoulders shaking up and down. I nudged him subtely.

"Oh, um sorry, sorry. It wont happen again, bye, Will! See you at break!" I said, blowing Will a kiss and hurrying off to my office, trying not to laugh.

My office smelt of the white lillis Will had brought for me after he won his teacher's award. I smiled; memories of the previous weekend popping into my head. I sat at my chair, ready for the long week ahead of me. It can get really boring, not many of the kids come to see me anymore because they feel like they know everything already. I let out a sigh and decided to rearrange my pamphlets. I was just getting started when I heard footsteps in my office.

"Emma," that voice was unmistakably recognizable; Sue Sylvester. I was a little taken aback as this is one of the first times she's ever actually called me by my proper name.

"Sue, what can I do for you?" I said, sitting back in my chair and placing my hands in front of me on the desk. For some reason, even though Sue had been acting so sweet to Will and I since she had been pregnant, I still was wary of her actions. She sat down in one of the chairs opposite my desk; another surprise as I don't think she's ever actually sat down in my office before.

"Emma, look, I want to get this out as quickly as possible okay, and not that it's any of my business but did you and Will have sex the other night?" my eyes widened. I knew she could tell. From the way she had said "Why do you look different?".

"Um... no? Sue, I'm a little confused. Um, why do you er want to know?" I said, trying to divert myself by rearranging the things on my desk.

"I knew it. I thought you were better than that, Emma. I thought you were gonna wait, you know, until you were married. How do you know Will isn't going to let you down?"

My nostrils flared and I flicked my hair out of my eyes, "Sue, I really don't think this is erm any of your business. So if you could, er, leave now, please? I've got a lot of-" I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick. "Oh, God, I think I'm going to be sick," I said, putting my hands to my mouth. 'Please don't let me be sick, please don't let me be sick...' I thought to myself.

"Dear God, you're pregnant. The first time you have sex and you don't even use protection. I should have known; people who act innocent are all sex maniacs."

"Look, Sue," I put my hands to my temples. "I need to go the restroom, sorry!" I got up and ran out of the room, down the corridor and past Will.

"Emma? Where are you going? What's wrong?" he shouted after me.

I pushed the door open and ran into a cubicle, locking the door before I flushed the chain and threw up in the toilet.

"Ewwww," I said, kneeling over the dirty, germ-filled bowl. I pushed my hair out of my face and gagged violently, tears spilling from my eyes. I couldn't really be pregnant, could I? We'd taken precautions. 'Of course you're not pregnant, probably just something you ate' I thought to myself. I tried to remember what I'd aten over the past few days. There was the meal Will and I had had at the hotel. Probably just that. I flushed the chain and stepped out of the cubicle. I felt all dirty and wanted to go home. Instead, I'd have to make do with the shower in the sick bay.

After I was all cleaned up, I made my way to the teacher's lounge. I was feeling really hungry, even though I'd only had my honey on toast less than 2 hours ago.

I walked through the door and saw Shannon, eating her chicken at our usual table. I waved and smiled at her and made my way over.

"Hey, Shannon! Did you get home alright the other day?" I asked, taking my carrot sticks out from my bag.

Shannon swallowed what she had in her mouth and wiped the greasy chicken residue from her mouth; I hate when people do this in public, but I didn't say anything, "Yeah, I sure did! Um, Em, can I have a word in your office, please?" she looked kind of desperate.

I smiled at her, "Sure, sure, that's fine! After break, yeah?"

"That'd be great, thanks Em. Hey, look, it's Will! Will hi!" she shouted in her loud, deep voice.

Will came and sat next to me, kissing my cheek. "Hey, sweetheart. Hi, Shannon. Emma, can you please explain why Sue was sat in your office causing you to run out like that?"

My cheeks reddened, even though I have nothing to hide, "I... um... um," Sue appeared behind Shannon, standing over our table. 'Please, please don't say anything,' I thought.

To my surprise, she actually helped me in the situation, "Ah, Will, you see, when you discovered me in Emma's office, I had just told her about something absolutely disgusting in the toilets, hence why she ran down the corridor like that. I would tell you what it was, but, it's just so disgusting I can't explain. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go and get a piping hot coffee. See you later, Will, Emma." she said, walking off in her usual manner. I stared after her. What was she playing at?

"Oh, thank God that's all it was. I've been so worried, Em. I thought it was something serious. Anyway, I have to go, I'm preparing a surprise for the kids," he said, leaning down and kissing my head. "Bye, Shannon."

"Do you want to come to my office now, to talk about what you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"Sure, sure, okay." she said, getting up. I noticed she didn't have her wedding ring on. Had she had it on at nationals? I couldn't rememeber.

I sat down at my desk, Shannon sitting opposite me.

"Emma. Cooter and I... I left him," she began sobbing. I got up and put my arm around her.  
"I gathered; your ring isn't on. Um... why? What happened? Do you... do you want to talk about it?" I said, handing her a tissue.

"No, no, it's fine. I just needed to do it, for myself. But I loved him, you know? I really did,"

"Aw, Shannon. I understand. But I guess it was for the best, right?"  
"Yeah, it was. Thanks, Em. You're a good friend," she said, smiling at me through her tears.

"That's what friends are for, right?" I said, smiling back.

In my lunch break, I went to the shop and brought a pregnancy test. I really needed to know if I was just being paranoid or if I was actually pregnant. I hid it in my handbag and went back to school, discovering Will in the teachers lounge.

"Hey," I said, kissing him.

"Where did you go? I've been waiting for you,"

"Oh, sorry Will, I had to go to the shop, I... er, I ran out of hand sanitizer,"

"I thought you'd stopped using it?" he asked, sounding worried. My OCD had got a lot better lately, thanks to Will. I was only having two showers a day and I only clean the bathroom every two days.

"I have, I just want it for... precautions," I smiled, eating my sandwich.

That night, Will and I drove home. I made sure I went straight to the bathroom; taking my bag with me.

I'd never used a pregnancy test before; I guess I'd never needed to use one. I sat on the toilet nervously waiting for the test to get the data it needed. I shook the test several times, not daring to look. My heart beated fast and I saw it; the little red sign that means 'positive'.


	2. A new friendship

For a moment, I just sat there, staring at the little red cross.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered, my hands trembling.

Will knocked on the door, "Em? I've got dinner on the table! What are you doing in there?"

I quickly flushed and hid the test inside my washbag that was in the cupboard above the toilet.  
"Coming! Just washing my hands!" I said, soaping my hands and staring at my face in the mirror, wishing everything to just work out okay.

I thought the best thing I could do is just act like everything is normal. After all, the test isn't exactly one hundred percent proof. I'll go to the doctors and find out. Eventually.

I prepared myself, opened the door and went into our kitchen. On the table, there were candles lit and the posh cutlery was out. Will popped his head round the kitchen door and smiled at me.

"Are we having romantic dinner?" I asked, setting myself down in my chair.  
Will came out of the kitchen with wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. I stared at the bottle. I knew if I was expecting, then it's dangerous for the baby. But do I even want a baby? I do, so badly, but not yet. Everything has happened to quickly. Before I could stop myself, I began pouring myself a glass; the clear, red liquid splashing as my hand shook. Red wine spilt over the side. Will came in and put the dinner on the table; Carribean chicken with pasta.

"Sorry, Will. I'm so clumsy," I laughed, shakily.

"It's fine, anyway, Professor Dollface," he said, winking at the use of my preferred nick name, Dinner is served."

"Thank you, Will." I said, playing around with my food. Was spicy food bad for babies? I'm sure I've heard that it is.

"You alright, Em?" Will asked after 15 minutes, noticing I hadn't touched my food.

"Uh, yeah, just... I feel a bit ill actually, would you mind if I went to lie down?"

"That's fine! I'll bring you up a cup of tea, if you want?" he asked, taking the dishes out to the kitchen.

"That would be great, thank you, Will. I feel awful, leaving you to wash everything up. Sorry," I said, walking up the stairs.

"It's fine, Emma. You can't be feeling 100% all the time, for God's sake. Just go and relax, I'll be up in a bit!"

I lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. What was I going to do? I can't be pregnant. I'm not ready for this.

Will knocked on the door and came in with two steaming mugs; he'd even put mine in my favourite yellow mug with "I love you" written on the side (a present he had brought me the day after we had an argument because I kept annoying him with my pamphlets).

"Thank you, honey." I smiled, sitting up and propping myself against the pillow. Will put his mug down on the bedside table, and before I even had to remind him, he quickly lifted it back up and put one of the drink mats on the side.

"I just need to use the bathroom, so put the T.V on and I'll be back in a sec, okay?" he said, walking across the room.

I suddenly remembered the pregnancy test hidden in my wash bag. I knew he wouldn't just go into my personal things without my permission, but it made me feel slightly uneasy. I couldn't tell him until I had found out if it was one hundred percent correct from the doctors. "Okay, Will. Be quick," I said, smiling.

I sat up staring into my mug. I really didn't know what to do.

The alarm rang loudly, the numbers "5.45" flashed bright blue in front of me. I yawned and sleepily hit the alarm to turn it off and got out of bed. I suddenly had the urge to be sick and dashed as quietly as possible to the bathroom to be sick.

I climbed back into bed feeling really grotty but thankful that Will hadn't heard me being sick.

Will pulled into the parking lot, getting out of the car closely followed by me. We kissed and then he went off into the school doors, leaving me outside.

"Ella," Sue's voice made me jump so much that I barely noticed that she had called me by the wrong name yet again.

"Sue, hey," I said, holding the door open for her.

"Have you told Will that you're preggo yet?"

"Sue! Could we please not talk about this here? I'm not... pregnant. It was a false alarm." I said quickly. I hated the word 'pregnant'; it just makes me think of unplanned, teenage pregnancies.

"Emma, if there's one thing you can't do, it is lie. We're going to the hospital second period to get you a test,"

"Sue, um, you don't have to do this. I mean, we've never been friends so why are you acting nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Emma, sure, you get on my nerves a lot of the time and your relationship with Will makes me physically sick with how sickly sweet you two are, partly because I've never encountered a relationship like that but those things aside, I like to help people and you are in need of serious help at the moment. So what do you say?" Sue looked genuinely kind, like she wanted to help me.

"Okay, okay. But please, please don't tell Will about this, okay? Because if I'm not expecting then it would kill me to see him all excited, okay? Promise me, Sue, please?" I said, my eyes wide.

"Okay, we got a deal. Anyway I have to go, I've got Cheerios practise first period," she said, walking off.

I stood there and smiled, still slightly confused of Sue's motives. I pushed the door open to my office and sat at my desk.


	3. A helping hand

I walked out of the entrance of the school and saw Sue in the parking lot outside her car.

"Get in, quick!" she said, gesturing me to get in the car.

"Okay, okay. Why the rush?" I asked, curiously.

"Because your appointment is in 10 minutes, I made the appointment for you, which, by the way was super generous of me but please save all 'thank yous' for later,"

I rolled my eyes and cautiously got into Sue's surprisingly immaculate car. Sue noticed the look of surprise on my face as I looked around the car, "Wow, Sue, I am lost for words,"

"What, are you surprised at my neatness, Imelda?" she scoffed.

"Yes, actually, I am. But can we just get going now, please? I just want to get this all over and done with, you know? So I can find out and stop worrying about it,"

We pulled up at the doctor's and I got out of the car. Sue got out of the car, to my surprise, and began walking with me towards the door.

"You don't have to come in with me, Sue, I'm old enough to do it myself," I laughed nervously.

"Emily, I am coming with you, as a friend," the word 'friend' didn't sound right coming out of Sue's mouth, especially not to describe me.

"Thanks, Sue,"

I walked into the door and knew as soon as I entered the waiting room that it was going to be full of germs; it's a proven fact, doctor's waiting rooms are germ paradise.

I walked shakily to the receptionist, "My name is Emma. Emma Pillsbury? I have an appointment with Dr. McFarlane at quarter to 12,"

"Okay, just take a seat and Dr. McFarlane will be in to see you shortly," the dark skinned woman smiled at me.

I sat hastily on one of the blue padded seats and stared at the clock on the wall. Sue sat next to me and picked up a glossy magazine. She flipped the pages agitatedly.

"Sue, you didn't have to come with me," I said, not meaning for my tone to come out as harshly as it did, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound snappy. I just... I'm so nervous, Sue,"

"This is exactly why I came in with you, Emma,"

"Emma Pillsbury? Dr. McFarlane will see you now, just come this way,"

"Are you coming with me?"

"No, no, I'll wait in here," Sue said, still reading the magazine.

I walked off, following Dr. McFarlane's assistant Doctor when Sue called out "Hey, Emma, good luck!" I turned and smiled at her and walked through Dr. McFarlane's door.

The smell of detergent hit my nose and the bright white lights made my eyes sting.

"Hello, Emma. How can I help you?" the doctor asked me. There was something reasurring about him; his kind eyes reminded me of my grandfather and I felt more comfortable.

"Um... I think I might be pregnant," I said, feeling my cheeks go beetroot.

"And what makes you think this?" he said, getting his paper and pen and making notes.

"Well... I, uh, missed a period and I've been having morning sickness. And I've been feeling quite exhausted lately-"

"And have you taken a test?"

"Well, yes, and it said it was positive. But you know me, I have to come here and check for sure. I don't want to tell my partner yet because his last partner... she told him she was pregnant when infact, it was just a hysterical pregnancy, so I just want to be sure. Sorry if I'm wasting your time," I said, my voice babbling on.

"Emma, are you still on your medication for your problem?" he asked, still making notes.

I looked at my hands in my lap and began wringing my hands, "I... um, well, no. I thought I didn't need to anymore. Because I felt like I'd gotten better,"

"When did you come off of them?"

"About... a week ago. Last weekend, actually,"

He frantically wrote more notes, "Okay. Well, I'm going to give you this," he said, handing me a small pot, "And you're going to produce urine into this and then we'll do a proper test,"

"How long will it take for you to get the results?"

"About 24 hours. We'll get back to you as soon as you have the results, but until then, I advise you to just relax, try not to think about it so much because chances are, you coming off of the medication could have made you have pregnancy-like symptoms,"

"Okay, thank you. So, I'll go to the restroom with this then?" I asked, gesturing to the door.

"Yes, it's just that way," he said, pointing.

I looked at the pot with the liquid in it and cringed. I shivered and washed my hands, putting the glass in the plastic container that Dr. McFarlane gave me and headed back to his room.

I entered the waiting room and saw Sue sat still reading the magazine.

"Sue,"

"There you are. So?"

"Um, he has to get the results and I should get them in the next 24 hours,"

"Okay then, let's get back to school,"

"Thanks, Sue," I said as we walked the door into the crisp mid-morning air.


	4. Broken trust

I was cleaning up my office when Will came knocking on the door, "Emma?"

"Will, hi honey. What are you doing here?" I said, putting the detergent on my desk before going over and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I have a free period. Um, Emma, why were you seen getting in the car with Sue earlier? Something suspicious is going on, and I don't like it. I didn't think you were a secretive person, Emma," he said, sounding angry. He didn't even return my kiss. I looked at him in surprise, my eyes wide. I took a step back.

"You want to start explaining what's going on, Emma?"

"Will, why are you making a big deal?" I laughed awkwardly, sitting behind my desk, "It's nothing, really." I saw the look on his face, "Really! Will, smile. Let me see your teeth," Will jokingly growled at me, showing off his teeth. He walked over to the window and looked out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I made a fuss. It's just I've heard some... rumours." his words made my heart start to beat so quickly, I actually worried he might be able to hear it.

"Rumours? What kind of rumours? If the kids started it, you know what kids are like," I said, laughing nervously, reorganising some pamphlets laying infront of me. One of them read 'WOW! THERE'S A BABY IN THERE!'. I quickly shuffled it behind the others but the next one read 'SO YOU CAN'T TELL THE TRUTH'. I just picked them all up and shoved them in my drawer.

"You know, Emma, if you are pregnant, I kinda thought you would tell me before you told anyone else but I guess I was wrong," he said, walking out of the door.

"Will! Will! Wait, come back," it was too late. He had already gone. I let out a long sigh and put my head in my hands. I really thought Sue had changed. I guess I was mistaken. Why did I ever trust her with this? Just at that moment, Sue strolled into my office.

"Oh, hey, Emma, didn't see you there,"

"Well, this is my office, Sue. Oh, and by the way, why did you tell Will? I thought I could trust you!"

"I didn't tell him exactly," she said, looking at the posters about guidance counseling on my walls, "However, I may have accidentally given it away though,"

"But... why? Now Will is mad at me and thinks I don't tell him anything!"

"You know, earlier, I would have told you why, but now I don't feel like it,"

"Sue, what is wrong with you? You were being so nice to me earlier, and now you're back to the old Sue. It's not fair, Sue. You have this constant hate towards everyone and you're only nice to people when you want something out of it. Well what did you want out of this, Sue?" I said, surprising even myself with how outspoken I had been.

Sue looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Actually, Emma, I don't want anything out of this. You and Will have been... kind to me these past months, so I was just giving back-"

"By telling Will even though you knew perfectly well why I didn't want to know?"

"I had to tell Will, Emma. Because it's only fair. I'm not going to be stuck in the middle of all this. Look at it as me simply doing you a favour. At least if you are pregnant, he'll know now and if you're not, then he'll understand. Really, you should thank me, Emma,"

"Okay, okay. I know he had a right to know. But I would have told him myself. When I knew for definite. Will's so stressed out at the moment, because of graduation coming up. I don't want to make him more tense, you know? But thank you,"

"It's okay. Anyway, I'm off,"

"But Sue... it's not the end of school yet?" I said, pointing to the clock.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm bored and I'm about to have a hormonal, pregnant break down. Hey, Emma, if you are pregnant, we can share pregnancy stories together, it'll be great!" she said, walking out of my office.

"Yeah. Great," I said, quietly.


	5. Negative

Will and I drove home in a stony, awkward silence. I couldn't tell if he was angry at me or whether he was just slightly annoyed with me.

"Will?"

"Mhmm?" he said, his eyes fixed on the road.

"Are you angry? With me?"

"Nope. Just a little upset that you didn't tell me. So are you pregnant?"

"Well, I'm not sure. The results get back to me in 24 hours. Why? Do you want me to be?" I said, glancing at his expression.

"Well, sort of," he said, reaching out a hand and giving my knee a reassuring squeeze, "I love you so, so much. And I love being with you. And I do want kids with you eventually, just maybe not right now. We have our whole future for kids. But if you are pregnant, then I am really happy and you will make an amazing mom. So I guess we just have to wait and see now," he said, smiling at me.

"I love you, Will," I said, squeezing his hand.

"I love you too. So how was your day?"

"It was uneventful," I laughed, "And yourself?"

"Well the Glee kids and I were just having a sort of relaxed day, what with graduation tonight and everything. It was quite emotional. I've watched them grow into these mature, young people and watching them all go their separate ways... it's kind of sad." he said, and I swear I saw tears in his eyes.

"Aw, honey! You'll stay in touch with them, I promise! They're good kids," I said, stroking his face as we pulled into our drive.

"I know, I know. Anyway, shall we go and get ready? We have to leave in a couple of hours!"

"I know! I'll put dinner on, okay, sweetie?" I said, getting out of the car as Will walked behind me and put his arms round my waist.

We sat on the sofa with our dinner on our laps watching the telly; something that I don't usually approve of but tonight was a special night. After dinner, I headed for the bathroom to get showered and into my outfit for giving the class of 2012 their degrees. I chose a sky blue cardigan with a pale beige suede pencil skirt, using just a yellow belt as an accessory, because to be honest, it was their night, not mine, so for me it was just another usual school outfit. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

Will knocked on the door, "Emma, you ready? I'll be in the car!"

I opened the door and smiled at him, "You look nice,"

"As do you," he said, stroking my arm. I kissed him and straightened his dark blue tie, "Come on them, let's go!"

We got back in the car and drove, the sky dark and starry above us. The school parking lot was packed full of anticipating parents. We walked through to the school entrance and Will kissed me before going to sit in the audience.

I made my way onto the front of the stage to join Principle Figgins. I felt nervous, the bright lights reminding me of my graduation.

I spent my night congratulating the whole student body, but none were as important to me as the Glee kids, who both myself and Will had both watched grow into these mature young adults.

"Hey, beautiful!" Will said, coming up behind me and squeezing my sides at the refreshment party in the teacher's lounge.

I put my glass of orange juice down and kissed him.

"Hey, you look tired," I said.

"I am. Do you want to get going?" he said, running a hand through his curls.

"Okay, sure, let me just say good bye a sec," I kissed the corner of his mouth and headed over to a group of fellow teachers to say good bye.

Our car pulled into the drive and we got out in to the dark, cold air. I unlocked the door and put my coat on the hook in the lobby. Will went through to the living room and called me in.

"Emma! There's a voice mail message left on here for you!"

"Let's hear it, then," I called, coming over to join him.

"You have one new message recieved today at 4.32 pm; 'Hello, Miss Pillsbury, I take it you're back at school but this is Doctor McFarlane here, we have your results because the result is negative, you're not pregnant! Thank you for your time.' To delete this message press-"

Will looked at me. I looked at him.

"You know what this means?" he asked, taking both my hands in his own, "You're not pregnant! This is great, Emma!"

"I know!" I said, smiling. I don't know why but I felt kind of disappointed. Will noticed the sad expression on my face and put his arm around me.

"I want children with you, Emma. Just not yet, you understand that, don't you?" he whispered, nuzzling my neck.

I swallowed and grinned, "Of course. It's just I was quite looking forward to being a mommy," I kissed his cheek.

"And you will, Emma! Just not yet. Let's face it, were we really ready to have children yet? We're not even married yet, Emma! We have our whole lives to have children so for now, let's make some noodles, watch Animal Hoarders and go to sleep. I love you, Em."

"I love you too,"


End file.
